When Elements Attract
by MysticBleedingRose
Summary: Hello again! n.n Throughtout the story there will be appearances of many vocaloids. The three goddesses Galaco, Mizki, and Yukari have created a safe haven for humans that have been blessed with elemental powers. Forbidden matches will be made, hearts will be broken and friendships torn apart. Can their love disputes be solved before the great war threatens their protective lands?
1. Am I a monster?

**_Hello~! MysticBleedingRose here with a new story! I do not own Vocaloid(s), which is a shame, but I can't help it :( If I could, I'd own IA because she's so damn beautiful and perfect~! ^o^ But anyways, on with the story, shall we? *Bows* Ladies first~_**

* * *

"Yowane Haku, you've been created solely to protect others like yourself and to protect the sacred place my sisters and I have crafted for them. Will you accept this task?" The snow-haired girl clenched her fists and gave a steady nod towards the woman wrapped tightly in a dark purple kimono. "Then we must start your training soon if you are to become a guardian." The woman gave a motherly smile as she extended her hand out and motioned for the young girl to follow her. Haku pushed her thin blanket off her lap, and deeply inhaled before shakily touching her bare feet onto the frozen ground. She stood still for a moment, observing the large metal lock that could no longer keep her contained in her icy prison and allowed herself a small victory smile. Taking in a final chilled breath, she started the short journey that would lead to her first taste of freedom. The woman chuckled lightly as she watched her young creation sprint out of her wintry chamber and into the cosmic outside, laughing and twirling the entire way. Haku's body fell softly onto the untamed grass below, allowing her to gaze deeper into the stars speckled across the darkened sky. A light blue line painted its way across half of the dotted sky, catching the young girl's interest. "It's called a shooting star, Haku. I'm sure Galaco would appreciate if you wished upon it, she values everyone's desires."

"If I. . . wished upon it?" Haku gave a questioning look towards the woman in hopes of learning more about the beautiful blue line in the sky.

"Yes, Haku. A wish comes from your heart, it can be anything you want it to be. When I was a little girl, I wished that one day I could be a mother-" The woman paused with a smile on her face as she gently reached for Haku's hand. "and after many years of failure, I finally created a beautiful daughter." The snow-haired girl kept her crimson eyes set on the unmoving grass, unsure of how to process the woman's kind gesture. She tilted her head up towards the sparkling sky, and watched as the glistening blue line faded and blended back into the sky's dark hue. "It seems we've missed it. It's always nighttime here so you'll have another chance to make your wish soon enough." The woman pushed her body off the ground and started to walk towards a large glass structure, stopping only when she felt a soft tugging at the end of her sleeve.

"M-miss? W-who's t-" Haku had laced both of her hands into the long sleeve pushed her cheek tightly against the woman's side.

"No formalities, I am your mother after all, so please call me accordingly. If you don't feel comfortable with that, Mizki is just fine too." She turned to face Haku, noticing the direction of the young girl's stare was pointed to a woman dressed head to toe in light purple, bunny like ears adorning her dark hood. She gave a soft smile and put a hand on her child's back, gently pushing her in the direction of the thick glass building. "Don't be frightened, that's my youngest sister, Yukari. She's the goddess of nature and creates all non-human life on earth."

"W-what's earth, Miss?" The snow-haired girl released her tight grip on the hanging sleeve but remained fairly close to the woman as they approached the crystal clear structure.

"Ill show you, dear." Mizki steadily pushed on the metal of the door, silently revealing a room filled with a rainbow palette of butterflies. As the two walked in towards the clear middle, the woman motioned downwards. Haku hesitantly turned her head towards the floor, her eyes greeted with a beautiful green and blue sphere set beneath them. The young girl sat down and squished her face against the glass, taking in the perfect globe that floated effortlessly beneath them. "That's earth, Haku. One day you will be sent there to carry out your duties as a guardian, but that can't happen if we remain here much longer." Extending a sole finger into the air, Mizki caught onto the thin legs of a butterfly and pulled it towards her face. "These are the souls of the elements that were killed by humans. I wish they could understand that an element's powers are a beautiful gift, instead, they burn them at the stake with accusations of being witches and monsters." The tiny insect fluttered its wings in response before taking flight and blending back into the rainbow hues. Haku slowly lifted her face from the glass below her and sat up with a worried expression.

_Would the humans try to burn me too?_ She reluctantly opened both of her hands and pressed her palms together, creating a small translucent icicle between them. _Am I a monster like they say I am? No, that can't be right. . . can it? _She released the perfect cylinder, watching it fall towards the floor and shatter on contact. Mizki softly laid a hand on her shoulder, startling the young girl and shortening her racing thoughts.

"Haku, are you listening? I think it's finally time for you two to meet. Please, come this way." The snow-haired girl absentmindedly obliged the woman's request, but instantly fell back into her train of thought during their silent walk. They arrived in a spacious room splashed with various shades of blue, with happy sea creatures painted against the flowing walls, urging her to smile with them. Haku's excitement only grew with each passing creature, but her smile quickly faded after taking notice of another girl in the room, causing her to cross her arms defensively.

"Mizki, you're back!" The twin-tailed girl's eyes lit up as she gathered up her stuffed octopus and sprinted towards Mizki, catching her in an affectionate hug. "When will mother return? She's been gone for so long, and I'm getting sad waiting for her. . ."

"Galaco will return soon, my dear." She released her arms from around the child and placed a hand reassuringly against her cheek, giving her a light smile. "For the time being, I'd like you to meet, Haku. She is going to become a protector, just like you." Miku gave a small sniffle before turning to face the snow-haired girl, who had backed up near a corner seeking protection from something unknown to her. "I'll leave you two to get acquainted. Please, meet me outside when you are both ready." The woman flashed a kind smile at both of the girls before returning down the empty hallways, plunging the building into its former silence for just a moment.

"Hello, Haku, I'm. . ." Miku's sentence slowly cut itself off as she approached Haku, afraid that the wrong actions would frighten the girl before her. She pressed her stuffed toy tightly against her beating chest and harshly swallowed before turning her eyes to meet a pair of crimson ones. "I'm. . . Hatsune Miku. Mizki created me, who's your creator?" Haku's face flushed deep with anger as she forced her gaze away from Miku's curious expression, eventually finding herself recaptured with the unfamiliar creatures adorning the walls. The younger of the two apologetically bowed and thrusted her arms out towards the other, a small pink plush toy resting in her palms. "T-this is Tako. I named him myself, but I want y-you to have him. He's really special to me, but I like you. I know you'll keep him safe." The snow haired girl turned her eyes towards the pink octopus with a frown on her face.

"Y-you don't think I'm a monster?" Miku blinked a few times in disbelief before lowering her arms and taking a step closer to Haku.

"A monster? Why would I think that?"

"B-because. . . The humans think so. . ." The snow-haired girl pressed her fists against her body in attempt to fight the frigid mist that she subconsciously created, crystallizing the floor beneath her bare feet. Miku confidently took another step forward, unaware of the rage building inside of Haku. "S-stay away from me!" Thick shards of ice burst up through the floor surrounding them, causing Miku to instinctively flinch. "I am a monster, don't you see? The humans are right about me, you should be scared of me, just like they are!" The twin-tailed girl looked upon the ice protruding from the floor, took a final step towards Haku and planted her feet.

"Im not afraid of you, Haku!" Before she had time to react, Miku lunged forward and wrapped her arms tightly around the girl shrouded in ice. "You are not a monster." Haku closed her eyes but remained still, enjoying the pleasant warmth that the hug brought her. The two remained in blissful silence as the icicles around them diminished in size and eventually, disappeared. "You're so c-cold. . ." Miku released her grip on the stuffed octopus, as it fell towards the floor, her body heavily shifting into Haku's.

"M-miku? What's wrong?" The warmth between them had ceased as Miku's breathing slowed. Haku wrapped her palms around the other's shoulders and pushed her body away. Horror struck Haku as the skin beneath her digits began to lightly frost over, causing her to take notice of the crystals dusted across Miku's cheek. She leaned the younger girl against the wall and yanked her hands away in fear of creating more damage. Miku's arm shot up and she latched her fingers onto Haku's shirt, half opening her eyes.

"You're an ice element, aren't you? I shouldn't have touched you, I'm a water element. We weren't meant to touch. . ." Miku released the fabric between her fingers and reached for her plush toy. She held Tako in Haku's direction once more and gave her a gentle smile. "I'll be okay, Haku. Please, I want you to have him." The snow-haired girl pointed her face towards the floor, her white bangs covering her tear filled eyes. She wiped a stray tear away with her sleeve before gingerly lifting the small octopus from her palms and holding it over her heart.

"Thank you, Miku." Haku gave a very rare smile through her tears as she sat down next to the twin-tailed girl. "You're my first friend so I promise to take good care of Tako for you."

"I know you will, you're strong, I can feel it." The frost that once plagued Miku had began to melt away and she was able to take her body away from the support of the wall. She threw herself on top of a large beanbag and let out a giggle. "Come look at the sea animals with me, Haku!" Haku accepted her request by running across the room and catapulting her body onto the beanbag's squishy surface. "That one's called a jellyfish, they're my favorite. Oh, and those are called seahorses." She remained silent as she happily listened to Miku giving names to each of the colorful creatures spread across the room, instantly becoming infatuated with a creature Miku called a shark. She believed that through all the teeth, that they were very nice. The two giggled and laughed as they created their own names for each of the dozens of creatures, both hoping their time together wouldn't end. "I'm happy I was able to meet you, Haku. Now that you're here, I don't feel so lonely anymore."

"I'm happy too, Mik-" The snow-haired girl had drifted off into slumber mid sentence, her new token of friendship locked within her arms. Unable to sleep, Miku lifted herself up and touched her feet to the ground. She pushed aside the large curtains covering her window and smiled at the galaxy that lay behind the glass. Galaco's stars twinkled brilliantly against the dark hues, giving her yet another reason to smile.

"Mother will come back. . ." Miku stared deep into the stars until she found herself unable to fight off the urge to sleep. She curled up into her blanket and laid upon the window's large sill, falling asleep to the lightest blue star in the sky.

* * *

_**Since this story is new, I'd like a few reviews on how you like it/hate it, or if anything in particular should be changed. Thank you and enjoy! ^-^ So, chapter one I guess. I named the toy Tako after Tako Luka and I found that Tako means octopus in Japanese, which is pretty cool. :3 Join me next time for a little more story behind Haku's past and present life~ Feed my creativity Om-Nom by leaving reviews and what-not. Until next time~ (Not a HakuxMiku fiction.)**_


	2. Why won't he let me help?

_**Chapter 2, (ish) is here! I don't have a lot to say this time around besides any ships you think are happening probably aren't so just bear with me, (unless they are and you're totally right~ but enjoy n.n**_

* * *

"Just five more minutes, Miku. . . I have a massive headache." Haku covered her face with a pillow as the curtain was swung open, letting in the morning sun's orange glow.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have drank so much last night, hmm?" Miku forcefully tugged at Haku's blankets, urging her to rise from her alcohol induced sleep. "We have to patrol the grounds and you know I can't do it alone, Mizki will be angry again." She gave a final tug on the fabric before ripping it off the bed and throwing it onto the stone ground. To her dismay, Haku tossed a small object in her direction, hitting her directly on the forehead. Miku shrugged her shoulders as she twirled her index fingers around each other, creating a blue orb between them. She targeted the face of her sleeping companion and launched the dense liquid towards her target. Before its destination could be reached, Haku caught the water ball midair, freezing it on contact.

"Nice try, Miku, even when I'm half asleep you still can't manage to hit me. Maybe Neru should have become a guardian in your place?" Haku sleepily propped her body against her pillow and let out a soft yawn.

"Oh ha ha, you're a riot. I earned my place as a guardian just as you did so don't think you're all high an-" The twin-tailed girl shifted her gaze to floor and found herself smiling at the object used to attack her earlier. She carefully bent down and grabbed onto the pink plush, her smile growing as she lifted it closer to her face. "You. . . brought Tako with you? I thought you would've left him behind." Haku's face flushed deep in embarrassment as she sprung forward, snatched the plush away and stuffed it beneath her pillow.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now. We have to report in soon anyways, I'll meet you there. . ." Miku leaned against the wood of the empty door frame and held her palm out, watching the dozens of water droplets seep through her calloused skin. She smirked as she flicked her hand outwards and released the pinpoint bubbles, giggling when they crystallized and rained down around them both.

"I've got to keep you on your toes right?" The snow-haired girl waved her tips towards the door before pushing her knees against her chest and burying her heated face deep within them. She tuned her hearing into the soft chirps of the awakening birds and gently hummed along with them, allowing herself to become completely submerged in their uplifting melodies. A sharp crackling noise echoed through her stone chamber, causing her to lift her head and curiously look towards the boundless window. Haku carefully touched her feet to the floor and stuck her head out the small opening, scanning the empty area surrounding her cottage She shrugged it off and turned towards her elegant vanity, plucked a wide comb from its wooden surface and positioned herself in the windows frame, hanging her partially exposed legs from its sill. Another snap sliced through the air causing Haku slow her gentle motions and release an exasperated sigh.

"Alright, I already know you're there, no use in trying to hide anymore." The small blonde pushed aside a thick clump of silver leaves and flashed a large dorky grin.

"You're too smart, Haku. What gave it away? I didn't even fall this time!" Haku rolled her eyes in annoyance as she continued to run the comb through her tangled hair.

"Seriously, IA? You're here almost every morning." The younger girl bit her lip and set her gaze away from Haku's.

"I know, but whenever Miku catches me she tries to attack me, and besides, you're so much better to look at than she is." IA placed a palm against her shaded cheek as her eyes slowly grazed over the guardians smooth features.

"Well consider yourself caught, I need privacy in the morning. If you leave me alone I'll meet you at Gumi's for some ramen later, okay?"

" Me, having ramen with a guardian? It's a date! But, you shouldn't change your outfit, it's very appealing." IA gave a playful wink before dropping down onto the unruly grass below the frosted branches. She gingerly pressed her tips together, raised them above her head and whispered a short incantation beneath her breath. Within seconds, a strong wind gushed against her back and swirled around to create a funnel of wind, allowing her a safe passage through the outlands. IA threw her hand back in a gentle wave before stepping into the spiraling pathway and disappearing, leaving Haku in complete silence once more.

Swinging her legs back into her chamber, Haku placed her comb back onto the vanity and rustled through her drawers of clothes. She made eye contact with herself in the mirror before trailing her eyes over her sleepwear, feeling heat rise into her cheeks as she recalled IA's bold comment. The snow-haired girl slowly slid out of the loose shirt that served as her sleepwear and removed her long socks, replacing them with her usual silver crop top and dark jeans accompanied with an amethyst belt. A lone sigh escaped her lips as she reached for a purple piece of ribbon and wrapped it loosely around her hair, creating a thick ponytail. Haku gazed into the reflective surface once more and tore out the striped fabric, letting her white locks fall well past her waist. She gave herself a nod of approval before climbing through the window and landing her bare feet onto the dew covered grass, the sun barely beaming through the thick border of trees. The journey through the outlands was a short but pleasant one, despite the fear of being relentlessly pursued by humans.

* * *

"Morning, Haku! I assume you're here to check in?" Neru gave her usual smile as she placed a black pen in Haku's already exposed palm. She sloppily scribbled her full name onto the paper laid out on the desk and set the writing utensil neatly next to it.

"I don't see why we have to check in, he already knows who we are." Haku placed her arms behind her head and began walking down the stretch of hallway that would eventually lead her to the royal's chambers. Pushing aside the large golden doors, she was greeted with the sight of the violet haired prince and respectfully bowed, plastering on an emotionless face.

"You're late, Haku." The snow-haired girl straightened herself, thought for a moment then looked upon the prince with sincerity in her crimson eyes. She parted her lips to speak but was quickly shut down by his surprising words. "Silence. I'll let this slide. Just please, go start your patrols." Gakupo pressed his fingers into his temples and turned to face the large stained glass window, listening as her quiet steps trailed away from him. He tugged on the curtains rope, closing out all traces of light around him as he let his body fall into the large gem encrusted throne behind him. A knock shot through the room, startling him for a moment, The dim light allowing him to barely make out a woman with bubblegum hair, causing him to genuinely smile for a second but immediately drop back into his depressive tone. She carefully approached the throne, feeling unnerved by the dimness surrounding them.

"Good morning, Gak. . . Prince Gakupo." She gently bowed as she spoke and awaited his response but was shocked when none came to her. The prince remained on sitting, his head cupped within his hands and an expression of sorrow upon his flawless face. "Has something upset you today my lord?" Luka's voice hinted worry as she picked herself up and stepped a foot onto the small set of stairs.

"You have no need to worry about it, Ms. Megurine. Please, what brings you here?" His blatant self disregard irritated her, causing her to slow her strides up the staircase.

"You told me the first day I arrived here that if something was bothering me I could talk to you about it. . . So why won't you let me do the same for you? It isn't fair to always be suffering like this!" Gakupo pushed his body off the stone chair and began towards the pinkette, a new found look of determination burning in his eyes.

"Because it isn't your job to worry about me because I rule over this land as request of the goddesses, it's my duty to protect _you and my people._ You have your responsibilities as I have mine, until that day approaches this is how things will remain." His fingers wrapped around both of her shoulders as he peered deep into her eyes. "You understand, right?"

"I-I think so." Luka stuttered to find words, struggling to keep the heat from becoming visible on her face. She set her focus onto the ground, desperately trying to avoid the close contact between them and his ocean eyes staring directly into hers. Gakupo released his light grip on her gradually heating skin and let his hands fall near his sides once more.

"So, what was it that you came here for?" The pinkette responded by shoving her hands into a bag and pulling out a large folder containing various papers and reports. Her eyes frantically darted around the room, searching for something worthy enough to distract her from the prince's inviting gaze. Gakupo released his grip from her, smiling softly as he accepted the thick folder. "Thank you, was there anything else?" Luka desperately wanted to stay in his company but found herself rejecting his question by shaking her head slowly. She unconsciously gulped before giving another bow and rushing back towards the door. The door slid quietly shut behind Luka as she awkwardly shuffled down the hallway, her fingers covering her mouth to stifle her oncoming tears. She evaded eye contact with the passing people, each step becoming quicker than the last. With tears streaming down her face, she shoved on the wood of her bedroom door and slammed it shut, flipping the metal lock behind her. Luka's body fell stiffly against the sturdy support of the wood and began sliding towards the ground, her tears continuing to fall with her. Her hands shot up and wrapped around her head, hoping to protect herself from the world's unforgiving ways.

_Why doesn't he just open up to me. . . I've told him everything and he isn't even kind enough to offer me a scrap of information. . . _The pinkette pushed aside a large collection of tears and lowered her hands enough to stare into them. _If I would've just let them kill me I wouldn't have to think about this anymore. _She opened her palms and closed them tightly, watching as her nails pressed lightly against her skin. _If he wasn't so kind to me on that day I would've remained a lowly thief instead of discovering the reasons why humanity rejected me. . . _Her blue painted tips pressed deeper into her pale flesh, drawing small beads of crimson out from underneath the protective layer. The deep droplets rolled down her wrists and past her elbows, dirtying the otherwise pristine dress she was clothed in. "Why did it have to be him?"

* * *

_The pinkette flicked a few drops of blood off her cheek and confidently raised her fists high above herself. "So, who's next?" A smirk took place on her face as she accepted another challenger, a young boy who towered over her short stature. She spit aside crimson pooled in her mouth from her last fight and shielded herself, anticipating the first blow. The two stood there in complete silence amongst the cheering children, defenses up and waiting for the other. "Come on, are you afraid you'll be beaten by a** girl?" **Luka cracked her knuckles before lunging a fist at her opponent, eyes widening when fingers clasped around her wrist. Her body was immediately flipped around and crushed into the ground, a pair of dirty sneakers forcefully pinning her torso into the grass. The children circling them all roared at this endeavor, knowing that Luka had never been bested by anyone in the orphanage. The boy above her twisted her arm behind her back, laughing heavily through each of her cries._

_"Well, **princess**, looks like you've lost." He pushed all of his weight onto her body and began digging a heel of his shoe between her shoulder blades. A hollow crack was heard and Luka screeched out in pain, effectively silencing the children around them. She continued yelling out as she squirmed underneath the weight pressed above her, hot tears streaming from both eyes. Her opponent smashed his heel into her trembling body, his ego growing with each snap produced from the girl below him. "I'd go easy on you, but this is just too much fun! No wonder you're always fighting!" With a final kick, Luka coughed up a large amount of blood, her vision quickly blurring into nothingness. _

_"-ka, can yo-? Luka, can yo- ar me?" Her consciousnesses faded in and out as the nurse attempted to speak with her. Soft hands removed the bloodied shirt she was wearing and began poking around her rib cage, sharp jolts of pain rushing through them to her head. "Luka, I said, can you hear me?" The pinkette responded only by opening her eyes and scanning around the white room the best she could. "Oh, thank heavens you're alright." A rounded piece of metal was placed over her heart and she was instructed to breath deeply, which she could barely manage. "K__iyoteru __really did a number on you, it's a good thing we got you in this quickly." Miki pushed aside her fiery hair and pulled open a metal drawer, retrieving a thick roll of ace bandages. "I thought you would've learned from your last incidents. . . I guess it's hard to when you're raised without a mother or father to care for you." Luka's bruised body was propped up against the plastic lining of the bed, allowing more access for the cloth bandages. "You know, Luka, I also grew up without a family so I know what you're feeling better than most people." Luka turned her head aside and occasionally winced as the bandages were tightened but remained silent, seemly uninterested in what she had to say. She shifted her gaze between the floor and the lone window set across from her bed. "Just get some sleep and I'll come by in the morning to see how your ribs are holding up, okay?" __Miki sighed as she pressed the drawer shut and stood up from her swivel chair. She hung a clipboard at the edge of the bed's frame and gave Luka a reassuring smile before excusing herself into the hallway. The pinkette waited a few moments before slinking to the edge of the bed and reading the papers attached to the plastic clipboard. It revealed to her that she had broken three ribs, fractured two and dislocated her shoulder, scaring her a bit and causing her to drop the board. She pushed her body back into the bed's uncomfortable support and took in a sharp breath, her eyes welling up at the shocks of pain. _

I can't let him beat me like this, as soon as they let me out of this place I'm going to teach him not to mess with me. . . _Luka buried her face into the pillow and eventually, she let sleep overtake her fatigued body._

* * *

_**So**** Luka was a bad girl C; I plan to finish her back story in the next segment- I hope you are enjoying it so far, I know these types of stories aren't the most popular but it's what I decided to write about, Vocaloid's are amazing after all ^-^ Leave any reviews, hates or likes in that little box down there (v), or just message me, either way I appreciate the input from you, my readers~! **__**Feed my creativity Om-Nom by leaving reviews and what-not, Namaste my loyal readers~**_


End file.
